Optical transceivers send and receive data in an optical form over an optical link, such as a fiber-optic link. An optical transmitter can include laser driver circuitry to drive a laser or diode, such as a light-emitting diode (LED), to create optical pulses on the fiber-optic link from received electronic signals. An optical receiver can include a photosensitive diode to receive optical signals, which are then converted into electronic signals. Thus, an optical transceiver converts (i) optical signals into analog and/or digital electronic signals, and (ii) electronic signals into optical signals.
In order to determine if the optical transceiver is functioning correctly, various operational parameters are monitored. Flags are then generated to demonstrate the status of the operational parameters. In conventional approaches, the flags indicate whether a parameter is greater than or less than a predetermined threshold value. For example, a flag may indicate that a monitored temperature value is slightly greater than a predetermined temperature value (e.g., a high temperature warning threshold). In some embodiments, a flag may indicate that a monitored temperature value is significantly greater than a predetermined temperature value (e.g., a high temperature alarm threshold). Thus, conventional transceivers monitor certain parameters to generate a flag(s) that indicates when a parameter value is higher or lower than a predetermined operating value.
However, threshold values used for flag generation in conventional transceivers are static, and do not change with changes in environmental or operating conditions. Certain thresholds (e.g., predetermined allowable ranges and/or variances in bias current) may be acceptable for a given temperature or range of temperatures, but may not be acceptable for temperatures outside of the given temperature or range. For example, at room temperature, a transceiver may rely upon initial threshold values to accurately reflect allowable operating conditions at room temperature. However, when the temperature of the transceiver increases to a temperature significantly greater than room temperature, the initial threshold values may not accurately reflect ideal or allowable operating conditions at the increased temperature. That is, at the increased temperature, flags indicative of a hardware malfunction at room temperature may be generated (i.e., based on the initial temperature threshold values), even though the transceiver is safely operating at the increased temperature. Thus, conventional transceivers may have issues with obtaining and/or generating accurate operational information when environmental or operating conditions change.
Furthermore, variations in the operating parameters can show performance and reliability trends and potential faults in the hardware and/or software in the devices and networks. However, conventional optical and optoelectronic devices in optical networks have not had an easy way to track and/or report such variations.
This “Discussion of the Background” section is provided for background information only. The statements in this “Discussion of the Background” are not an admission that the subject matter disclosed in this “Discussion of the Background” section constitutes prior art to the present disclosure, and no part of this “Discussion of the Background” section may be used as an admission that any part of this application, including this “Discussion of the Background” section, constitutes prior art to the present disclosure.